


Stress Relief

by Incognito_Ivory



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sapphic September, Vaginal Fingering, love and tenderness but also filth too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Ivory/pseuds/Incognito_Ivory
Summary: The team makes camp to rest during a difficult foray into the Weald. Audrey and Vane head to their shared tent for some privacy, though resting is the last thing on their minds.
Relationships: Grave Robber/Vestal (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anonymous prompt from the 2019 femslash kink meme! I forgot how much I love this game (and the setting gives me an excuse to experiment with having my prose be less modern and more "fancy and proper") so I just had to. <333 I also love me some ladies, and I'm definitely going to write more F/F content in the coming months.
> 
> Graverobber's name is Audrey, and Vestal's name is Vane. Likewise, Reynauld is the Crusader, and Boudica is the Hellion.
> 
> Vane is much less pious and conservative than the typical fandom interpretation of the Vestal so she's totally fine with sex, though she's still a shy little thing, don't get me wrong. ;)
> 
> If anybody else is interested in filling prompts, there's a fill initiative over the month of September, details are here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/34002.html

It was a hard mission thus far, and as they trudged into their campsite, every member of their four-person party dragged their feet with weariness. At the very least, they were successful in their hunt for loot and nobody was injured too badly, and Vane could not have been happier that she was with seasoned, familiar company.

Their party had ventured into the Weald this time, where the air was heavy and the life was lush but the flora and fauna were hellbent on their destruction. They were properly trained for the power of the enemies they were slaying, but it was the sheer number of them that was exhausting.

Their campsite was located in a large alcove in the otherwise dense and twisty vegetation. It felt a little sinister, as if it were meant to resemble a safe place on purpose, as if the area itself were waiting to pounce when their guards were down. Rest was rest, however; They were all too glad to take it. With the glow of the firelight combined with the timeless haze filtering through the canopy, they ate, drank, and talked. Anything to keep the stress at bay.

They had planned to only allow themselves two or three hours of sleep, just enough to take the edge off sore muscles and mending wounds. Though nobody quite wanted to sleep yet. Reynauld and Boudica had stayed up, possibly to squeeze in as much enjoyment as possible in the short time they had, and because they probably had too much nervous energy.

Audrey, meanwhile, had more... _interesting_ ideas about how to take the edge off. She had excused them to go rest in their shared tent, but it was pretty clear that sleeping wasn’t what she was thinking of doing.

“Come on, Vane.” Aubrey muttered into her ear as they both sat on the floor underneath their tent. She ushered Vane to sit on her lap, hands none-too-subtle as they squeezed at her rump through her robe. "Don't you want to?"

“Mh,” Vane sighed, dragging her nails down her girlfriend’s back as Audrey nipped at her neck. Her breath and tongue were so hot, it was making it hard to think. "I do, but… what if someone hears?"

"They won't, not if you stay quiet.” Vane shivered at the purring, lusty tone edging its way into the thief’s voice, making her heart quicken in response.

They positioned themselves, so that Vane could (she can’t believe she agreed to do this) sit on Audrey’s face, finding the tent a little cramped but tolerable. Audrey was tall, so she had to bend her knees in order to lie down. It was a good thing that Vane was much shorter in comparison, otherwise her head would have been hitting the tent ceiling. Her heart caught in her throat as she self-consciously scooted up to her girlfriend's head, being guided by her eager hands.

This whole thing seemed very… dirty.

It made vane's natural anxiety spike to have to keep quiet while being pleasured like this, but it also made it that much more exciting.

Audrey held Vane's labia open with her thumbs as her tongue massaged lazily up and down between them, from her clit to her vagina and back again, never staying in one area too long. As good as it felt, embarrassment made her own cheeks flame. Audrey was being quiet but all the sounds her lips and tongue were making against vane's wet sex were downright humiliating and so, so dirty. Vane's knees and toes dug into the thin blanket they were both on, the cold of the earth underneath seeping through and only making where Audrey's mouth caressed her that much hotter.

She may have been on top, but she was definitely not the one calling the shots.

Vane clenched her collar between her teeth and hissed. She knew she had to keep her voice down so she chanced a whisper. “Can you…?”

Audrey paused mid-lick. The image she made – her mouth open and tongue lolled out, blonde eyelashes shadowing glassy pupils – had steam practically coming out of Vane’s ears. She wished she could capture it somehow, perhaps in a painting, (a very small concealable one!) and keep it forever.

“Can I what?” Audrey whispered back. The thief got a squeak as an answer as she sucked one of the cleric’s labia into her mouth, letting go with an excessively lewd smack.

"Stop teasing-!" Vane breathed, unconsciously rolling her hips, face flaming at how wanton she was being, but she was too far gone to truly mind. She'd do anything to get that hot, wet muscle to caress her again, including swallowing her pride and asking nicely. "...Please?"

Audrey giggled and moved up to pay more attention to Vane’s clit, drawing circles and figure eights with her tongue before lightly kissing it. She kissed and kissed then sucked just a little, moving her head side-to-side and giving a low hum. Vane squirmed and panted and nearly lost herself in the sensation but Audrey pulled away with another too-loud, too-wet sound and looked up, smiling.

"You're lovely when you get like this. Have I ever told you that?" This earned her a huff.

"This is a little crude to be considered lovely."

"I beg to differ," Audrey mused, roaming her hands along Vane's thighs, caressing the outline of her round hips, slipping under her robe to graze her nails along her stomach. "I think it's very lovely."

And perhaps she was right. From where Audrey reclined, Her long, flaxen hair lay in a wavy sprawl behind her head, tinted a golden orange from the fire of the torch outside, dimmed further by the tent canvas. Vane's heart skipped with awe. By the Light, if sex was such a sin like her more conservative Sisters had taught her, then there was no sensible reason why she would have been blessed with such a breathtaking angel as her lover. And the fact that this beauty was framed by her own thighs added a shade of filth that made it about ten times more appealing.

"Are you doing alright?" The blonde whispered, noticing how her mind was elsewhere.

Vane cleared her throat as quietly as she could. "Yes. I'm holding up."

Audrey's grin grew sharp. "Oh?" She dug her nails into Vane's legs, pulling her down, demanding more weight from her. "Perhaps you should hold up less."

She dove back in with more pressure, more roughness. Vane shuddered as she was held immobile. She wouldn't be able to squirm away from that tongue even if she wanted to, not like she'd ever want to. She was a thoroughly willing prisoner of her girlfriend's charms and talents (and surprising strength despite her lack of muscle).

Her back was taut, her thighs shaky as she focused on holding herself up, sweat dripping from her temples and her heart thudding in her ears.

Vane whimpered as she felt the tickle of wetness exit her sex which Audrey lapped up, not letting any of it go to waste. Audrey's mouth stayed there and she moved to thumb at the cleric's clit as she gave the hole firm licks. Her tongue dipped inside just a little bit more each time, then pushed in fully. The way Audrey's tongue squished as she clenched around it, the way she could feel every taste bud as it withdrew slowly then pushed in again, it was unspeakably vulgar in the best way.

Vane would normally have been content with just this. But the pent up stress of their mission made her lust intense and unyielding, flooding her with an overwhelming emptiness.

“Addie, I... I need more, C-can you…? Ngh.” The cleric bit her lip, still too embarrassed to say any more.

Audrey gave a questioning hum in response (Light above, the vibrations) and withdrew her tongue. "I can't know what you want if you don't tell me, my love." The thief said, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "There's no need to be so chaste. What are you, a nun?"

It was a trite joke, but the flustered glare Vane shot her was so cute that it made Audrey's heart ache in affection. She kissed at her grumpy partner's thigh in apology.

"Damn you." Vane sighed, with no real anger in her voice.

The thigh kisses grew longer and wetter. "Mmm, too late. I'm already in heaven." The blonde murmured.

Vane's mouth went dry at the sultry compliment and she clapped her hands against her face to hide her furious blush as she managed to force the next words out of her mouth. "Your fingers, I- I want them inside me-!"

Audrey hummed and bit down on the quivering thigh, earning her a barely contained gasp. "And what about my mouth?"

The nun whined into her hands, her blush reaching her ears. This was humiliating, and she loved it. "Lick my clit, or kiss it, or… something."

“Or something.” Audrey repeated, grinning. She then scooted down a bit. “Can you lean forward, my love? Here’s some room.”

Vane did, resting her forearms on the ground, heart thudding at the position and the anticipation. From this position her face was right up against the front of the tent, and through the sliver of space between the closed tent flaps she could see the glow of the fireplace about fifteen paces away, where Reynauld and Boudica were sitting with their backs to her, still talking quietly to each other. The idea that they could at any point turn around and see Vane’s eye, the canvas over them betraying nothing of what was happening inside, was so very exciting.

Light, she’d have to try extra hard to keep silent, now. Vane took a breath and brought the collar of her robe up to bite at it again, trying to calm herself down.

Her only warning was a gentle kiss on the thigh before Aubrey pushed a finger in. One, than two, almost not even bothering to give her time to adjust, as if challenging her to keep her composure. Vane panted through her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as she sank lower to the ground, resting her forehead on the cold earth. Audrey kissed her clit as she probed and pushed at her walls, fingers spreading apart within her in a hot stretch before coming back together to massage firmly against her most sensitive spot.

Audrey kissed harder and then sealed her mouth over her clit and sucked repeatedly. Vane was suddenly very glad that she had the extra support of her arms. Her eyes rolled back and she deliriously pushed her face into the dirt, scraping her knees against the ground as she twitched and jerked at the intense stimulation.

A part of her wished that this could go on for longer but she was too riled up. Her girlfriend knew how to play her body with the grace and ease of a master harpist, though unlike a harp she could not dare make a sound.

Audrey gave her clit a harder suck, rolled her tongue along it at the same time she brought her wrist firmly upwards, and her fingers gave a lewd squish. From outside there came a burst of laughter from whatever Reynauld and Boudica were talking about, and that helped mask Vane's shaky moan as she came undone.

She shamelessly ground down into Audrey’s mouth as what felt like a hundred tiny bolts of lightning seared through her body, getting nails digging into her supple hip to guide her movements in approval.

They both caught their breath as Audrey gently pulled her forward and back down, pressing their bodies together, kissing her cheeks and lips. Vane’s head was hazy with satisfaction and lust, which allowed her nerves to melt away as she freely smoothed her hands down her girlfriend’s body, marveling at how now it was Audrey’s turn to be jumpy and eager. She trembled and exhaled with each grope and caress, pale chest heaving as she impatiently undid her trousers and shoved them down.

“Please… Please… my love…” Audrey panted, taking Vane’s wrist and putting her hand between her legs. Vane could practically feel her pupils expand as she realized how soaked Audrey was, how much she was wound up just from pleasuring her with her mouth. Her senses and wits firmly shut themselves off from pure lust, and she wriggled two fingers in and started a fast pace.

Audrey grabbed at and clung to Vane as she was pleasured, murmuring praise in a gorgeous breathy tone, kissing her so hard that their teeth clicked once or twice, breaking the kiss to gasp in quiet breaths. She clamped down on Vane’s fingers as her peak rolled through her, looking every bit as angelic and heavenly as Vane felt watching her. An ethereal, floating beauty that blended with the shrewd cunning of the physical body it inhabited, all equal parts of the woman she loved so very much.

True to form Audrey was sleepy once she was done, and they both settled down onto the blanket, snugly wrapped in each other’s arms. Vane, meanwhile, was a little more alert, enough to where she was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep, but she didn’t mind. Laying here, listening to the gentle snores of the sleeping angel beside her (who just gave her a really nice distraction, too), for these moments she could pretend that they were living normal lives, unburdened by the constant threat of death and despair. Human life was as temporary as these moments. Even if something were to happen to either Audrey or herself, at the very least these warm emotions of love were a badly needed relief.

She hugged Audrey to her a little tighter.


End file.
